The Original Rookie 11 Kids
by Simothy03
Summary: Wacth as The Rookie 11 kids grow up to be splendid Ninja based on Jordan Nara and Azami Inuzukai grow up! There Dad's are the famous Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka!
1. Meet Squad 10

This is another Naruto story of mine. It has to do with the kids of the original rookie 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

As young Jordan Nara was waiting to be called up for his gennin team to be called. Jordan was waiting for his team he assumed it would be with a Yamanak and Akimichi. well that would be for because...

The Yamanka Clan can read minds blow up minds and everything go through memories so they use Mind Jutsu there jutsu that made them famous was The Mind Transfer technique it allows the Yamanak to put there mind into the other persons body while there body is life-less.

The Akimichi clan are chubby they can expand any part of there body about 200 meters long or make there body height very high it would take 2 glaciers to be that size so the use body techniques. The Jutsu that made hem famous was the human boulder it allows the Akimichi to roll into a ball boulder size of pure muscle and rock and roll around.

The Nara clan that he is in are very smart and are the best Shougi players have very good tactical skills every Nara has an IQ over 200 but there always lazy. They can manipulate Shadows they can move there shadow over 200 meters once there shadow connects with the others shadow they can move that person what ever the Nara does the other person does.

The other clans Where the Aburames who control bugs but are always quite and where shades and have a coat that covers there mouth so u don't really kno what they look like.

The Hyuugas 2nd best clan in the Leaf Village but all they care is about fate they can use there eyes to see chakra points and block them off.

Then there is the Inuzuka clan who fight with dogs that get bigger then a horse in 4 years after they get it.

Then there is The Uchiha clan the best clan in The Leaf Village They can use there eyes to copy jutsu and taijutsu styles they cant copy The Nara,Yamanaka,Akimichi,Aburama,Hyuuga,Inuzuka,Uzumaki, Haruno or Sarutobi clans jutsu. The Uchihas are always snotty and stuff and act like they have a stick up there asses.

Then there is the Uzumaki clan Always Hyper active knuckle heads. There signature move is Rasengan the move that can blow up a mountain.

The 2nd last clan is The Haruno's they have pink hair and are always annoying and only care about dates and stuff. there signature jutsu is there inner self that is evil and can make there fist 20 times as large.

The last clan is the Sarutobi. they can use monkeys to fight for them or turn into weapons for them a nice easy going clan who are always happy.

So Jordan sits back and waits for his 3 man cell to be called thinking about the ranks and missions.

The Ranks should go like this

Gennin- Starting ninja

Chunnin- leads the team

Jounin- can lead a 3 man cell team

Special Jounin- do more missions then regular Jounin and are spotted to go on the ANBU

ANBU- The special ninja that where animal masks that do S ranked missions

ROOT ANBU- Danzous secret assassination ANBU

Hokage- The Leader of the village

Then there is the missions ranking

D-ranked Missions- for starting Gennin

C-ranked missions- for experienced Gennin and always for Chunnin

B-ranked missions- for special Jounin and Jounin

A-ranked missions- For Jounin ONLY!!

S-ranked missions- ANBU OR ROOT ANBU ONLY!! As Iruka walks in he announces the teams.

Azami Inuzuka relaxed in her seat as she waited for her team to be called. She was sure to be pair with an Aburame and Hyuuga, although they could alter it to meet the current generations needs. Her puppy crawled around on her lap, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. She patted the little dog's head, grinning gently. "Shhh..." she said as it whined. The dog had been a present from her father for graduating the academy. He said that it was tradition for an Inuzuka to have a dog as their companion, and he was prepared to teach her every last one of their bloodline jutsus. Azami's thoughts came to a stop as Iruka began announcing teams.

Jordan looked around bored looks out the window clear sky ' Aw man what a drag.' Jordan thought. Jordan could hear the cries of plea from some unnamed people who hated there cell

Azami's dog crawled up and perched itself on her shoulder. She grinned at the small dog and then looked back at Iruka-sensei as he named the teams. She chuckled as grumbles came from the peers surrounding her. Secretly, she hoped that she wouldn't be one of those complaining about who they got stuck with. Having a good team was one of the most important things, at least, that's what she had heard from her father.

Jordan could tell that the names where coming first if he knew his dad he might have out him on a funky team. " TEAM 10 YOU ARE!!" Iruka yelled

Azami waited as she listened for her name, along with those of her teammates. Her dog licked at her ear, making her giggle a bit. She looked around as she waited for Iruka to announce the next team.

" TEAM 10 IS JORDAN NARA AND AZAMI INUZUKA!" Iruka yelled. " Umm sir isn't there a suppose to be a 3rd member!!" The Screaming Banshee Haruno yelled. " Not yet hey are very skilled to be in a 2 man cell plus they have the puppy which counts as 3." Iruka told The Screaming Banshee." I see then so im with the Inuzuka girl. She's just plain troublesome." Jordan mumbled. " SO LISTEN UP EVERYONE YOU WILL NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR TEAMMATES SO GO TALK WITH THEM FOR LUNCH!! AFTER WEHEN YOU COME BACK WATCH FOR YOUR SENSEI!! CLASS DISMISSED!" Iruka yelled with his big face jutsu on. " Ok Inuzuka lets go." Jordan said as he grabs Azami and drags her out of the room.

" So what are you like." Jordan asked as he bit into his apple and laid back into the tree. Azami shrugged as her puppy huddled into her neck, still perched on her shoulder. "Umm...I guess I basically love dogs...and I'm really loyal, so don't worry about me ditching the team randomly. What about you? Are you like your father?" she asked." Yeah it sums it up for me as well but I can be lazier." Jordan sighed. " My father put me into the ninja academy actually my mother forced my father into putting me into the Academy. I really don't like being a Ninja its to troublesome." Jordan said once again.

Azami laughed. "I love it! I can't wait until we actually get to fight!" she exclaimed, a large smile on her face. She pulled her brown hair out of her ponytail and readjusted her headband. " Alot like you father I assume. I just don't get it thoe why did they put a tracker and a strategise together as a team it doesn't make sense at all??" Jordan wondered out loud. "It probably has something to do with our jutsus combined. We probably could become a pretty powerful team." Azami said, shrugging. That is true with my range attacks and your hand to hand skills we could make it in Chunnin in no time." Jordan agreed.

" I wonder who are sensei is going to be I hope he/she is good." Jordan said again." I do too! I hope its someone with a lot of skill who can teach us a lot. Someone like that would be great. Each of us may be able to come up with our own jutsus with a few of these sensei's." she said, a grin on her face as she thought of the possibilities." I Just hope its not my mom because she said she was going to take a team." Jordan sighed as he gloomed at the thought of his mom teaching him. " maybe it will be Asuma Kurenei's son my dad was his sensei." Jordan told her lazily

"Maybe it'll be Kakashi's son...I hear he's been preparing to be a sensei. He made Genin really fast!!" Azami exclaimed. She bounced from foot to foot excitedly as she waited to find out who it would be." Ya I just hope we don't get Neji Hyuuga or Rock Lee those guys scare me. i was getting healed by Hinata when i was 4 because i fell out of a tree and Neji saw her healing me and glared icy cold eyes that's all he does to me and Rock Lee is just plain creepy." Jordan said. " Do you remember that party that the former Rookie 12 had when i met Lee you did come didn't you??" Jordan asked. Azami shook her head. "I avoided a few of those parties. And yeah, a few of the older guys scare me. I don't want Sakura Haruno or Ino Yamanka. Both of them scare me." she said, shuddering.

" I've known Ino for a long time i also know her daughter well because my family goes there all the time that's why i thought i was going o be with the Akimichi and Yamanaka. but i will agree with you on the Haruno they are all screaming Banshees." Jordan sighed. " You remind me of your dads sister Hana." Jordan said as he closed his eyes.

Azami laughed. "Aunt Hana has practically raised me! She's made sure my dad didn't go too far with me before I could get to the academy. She's been that way since mom left...But it's nice having her around." she said, a smile on her face. " That sounds like Kiba! Well lets go meet are sensei.!!" Jordan said in between laughs. Azami nodded and walked after Jordan to the building again. She tucked her hands in her pockets, the puppy asleep on her shoulder. She smiled at it and then looked around, wondering who their sensei was.

" How troublesome i think i know who are sensei is" Jordan sweatdropped as he sat in a desk and waited. "Who?" Azami asked, sitting next to him. She rocked back in her seat a bit, waiting to find out. " Ill give you a hint its been 2 hours and hes late." Jordan sighed. " This test will be easy." Jordan sighed "Oh great." Azami said, rolling her eyes. "You're right. It will be easy." she agreed, nodding. " Well im going to the roof hes probably up there reading his ichi ichi paradise book. you coming." Jordan asked.

Azami nodded. "Yeah." She said. She stood up and then began walking out of the room. She made it outside and then up to the roof. "What are you doing?" she asked, rolling her eyes when she saw him reading his Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

Jordan reached the stairs and looked up and backed up. 1. Azami was a girl and Ichi Ichi paradise was by super pervert Jiryia and 2. He was reading it in front of her. 3. there was going to be pain and he didn't want to be near her. He looked at her through his mask. "Ichi Ichi Paradise. You must be Azami Inuzuka. I'm your new sensei, along with Nara's." Azami nodded. "I know. But why are you reading a perverted book?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. He shrugged slightly. "Wrong answer." She said, and she sent a swift kick to his head, knocking him over and making him roll off the roof." Wow i guess Hana taught you to fend off perverts." Jordan said behind the door.

Azami jumped off the roof and brushed her hands off, grinning. "Yup!" she exclaimed. She looked over to where she had kicked their sensei. "You okay?"

Wow that's got to hurt." Jordan said as he looked down. " SENSEI WHAT ABOUT INTRODUCTIONS AND THE TEST!" Jordan yelled. He jumped up. "Yeah yeah. Say who you are, what you like, don't like, and what you want to do with your life." he said, rubbing the back of his head. " Fine My name is Jordan Nara my likes are Shougi and watching clouds. What i don't like is troublesome people and work. I want to start a family and take a 3 man cell. " Jordan finished.

"I'm Azami Inuzuka, I like dogs and fighting, I dislike cats and annoying people. I want to become a mentor to a 3 man cell and train Nindogs." "Very good. Let's head to the training grounds." "OHH YAY!! TRAINING GROUNDS!!" Jordan yelled sarcastily .Azami rolled her eyes and began walking. "So what's our test gonna be?" she asked, a smile on her face. He shrugged. "You'll find out when we get there." he said, staggering a bit. "Man...that kick really hurt..." Jordan went up to Kakashi and started talking to him. " You know this is why you shouldn't read perverted book around girls you know. Remember this is coming from a guy with Temari Nara as a mother." Jordan told him as they reached the training grounds.

Kakashi nodded and shrugged. "Okay. Now, I have in my hand one bell. Whoever gets the bell gets to eat. Got it?" he asked. He stood there and looked at the two expectantly. Azami nodded. "Got it. And Nara? Don't go easy on me cuz I'm a girl." she said. She turned back to Kakashi and watched as he surveyed them. " Troublesome so do we fight you Kakashi or each other." Jordan asked. "You'll have to find out. It starts now." Kakashi said, just standing there. He crossed his arms over his chest, the bells still in one hand. Azami eyed him carefully. There has to be some catch. He's not just going to give it to me... she thought.

Jordan wasn't really paying attention. " Hmm look at those clouds eh Azami. Azami? Oh right the test what a bummer. Well im going to hide." Jordan says as he walks up a tree and starts tree-jumping. Azami raised an eyebrow at Jordan and then shook her head slightly. She sat on the ground and tried to figure out what she could do. Jordan quietly connects his shadow to Azami's and slowly backs up so she backs up as well to where he is now standing. " I think i get the point of it." Jordan whispered. Azami jumped as she was moving backwards, not of her own free will. "What? And never, ever do that again. It's creepy."

" Kakashi loves that book so i heard an easy way for him to not move is to jump head on at him and i will yell the ending of the book is.. so he shuts his eyes and ears. brilliant if i do say so myself." Jordan said with a smile on his face. Azami nodded. "While you do that, I'll go in and grab the bells?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him." Perfect." Jordan said with a sadistic grin.

" the second he closes his eyes go in for the bell." Jordan said as he smile. " HEY KAKASHI THE END PLOT FOR ICHA ICHA PARADISE IS!!" Jordan yells as he sees Kakashi cover his eyes. Azami ran in and grabbed the bell, running back out and walking over to Jordan. "Got it!" she exclaimed, dangling it a bit. A large smile crossed her face. " Now give me your hand." Jordan said as he grabbed her hand. " Now we both have the bell we are sharing it." Jordan tells Kakashi as he opens his eyes. Azami grinned. "So we both get to eat." she pointed out to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the two of them, nodding approvingly. "Very good. The food's right over there."" Im not hungry. Sometimes i wish i was a cloud just floatin along." Jordan sighed. " Ok now im hungry. So when is are first mission Kakashi." Jordan asked lazily. Azami looked over at her sensei curiously. "So yeah, when is our first mission?" " im guessing the Uchiha, Yamanka, Uzumaki, Akimichi, Aburame, Sarutobi, Hyuuga, Haruno are all made the team." Jordan guessed but knew he was correct. Azami nodded. She leaned against a tree and sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

**The Third Week** "Well these missions are boring but not to be rude or anything isn't there a better mission that we can do Kakashi." Jordan sighed. Kakashi nodded. "I think you two can move up. I'm amazed with how fast you two have gone. Let's move onto C-rank." Azami pumped her fist. "Sweet! Let's do it!" she exclaimed." Are you sure Naruto wasn't at your house lots to visit your father." Jordan asked backing away slightly. " Anyway whats are mission Hokage-sama." Jordan asked the Hokage.

" Well first off quite the formalities Jordan and Azami you know you can call me Naruto." he told them. " Anyway your mission is to Rescue Ivy Yamanka and Kyle Uzumaki." Naruto said in shame as he mentioned his son's name. " Yes Naruto." Jordan said. " They where hunted down by some Rogue ninja probably special Jounin and 2 Chunnin nothing you guys can't handle." Naruto told them as they left. Azami nodded. She looked over at Jordan. "Child's play." she said, laughing. She began walking towards where the other two had been sent.

" Well lets get this mission over and done with." Jordan says before he jumps into the trees. " Well it looks like they are stuck in the cave. AZAMI! check and see if you and your companion can sniff them out im going around to see if i can get in." Jordan told her. Azami nodded and set her puppy down on the ground. She immediately began sniffing around, barking like crazy when she could smell the two familiar smells.

Jordan sees he entrance and its guarded by what looked like 4 Chunnin. " Okay i can use Shadow possession to get them." Jordan says to himself but then he hears barking ' uh-oh' Jordan thinks as 2 Chunnin take off in the direction. 'Azami can handle them i just have these guys to deal with.' Jordan thought. " **Shadow Possession Jutsu**," Jordan whispered. The two Chunnin look down in surprise as they cant move. ' Gotcha' Jordan thinks. " And now to finish them off. Shadow** Strangle Jutsu**!" Jordan finishes. The Chunnin fall down dead from the lack of breath. " Now to get into the cave." Jordan says out loud. Azami growled as two men approached her. She began running at them, and soon had them taken down. She walked over to the spot where the two were buried. "Jordan's coming down for you." she whispered, hoping they would hear her.

Jordan walked threw the damp cave. " Oh man its wet and cold down here." Jordan whined. as he was walking he heard muffled voices. Jordan turned the corner and saw Ivy and Kyle tied up and a head and the special Jounin. Jordan quietly untied them and told them to get out of here. " WAIT RIGHT THERE!!" The head screamed. The Jounin woke up and looked around and saw the 3 running away. Jordan stopped and told them to go. " Okay you are about to die!." The head stated. " Why is there a head yelling at me?" Jordan asked. " my name is Hidan your father buried me here." Hidan sated. " Oh okay." Jordan said as he stuffed the head into a hole. " Ok then why have you stole my prisoners." The Jounin asked. Jordan didn't answer. " OH silent then okay then take this!!" He yelled as he charged Jordan turned slightly and hit his ribcage. " That doesn't hurt me." The guy stated. The guy got a sword and chopped and sliced until they reached the end of the cave. " hehe you just fell into my trap." Jordan laughed as the guy looked down he saw his shadow was connected to his. " AZAMI!! USE FANG OVER FANG NOW!!" Jordan yelled.

Hizuma Hyuuga watched their fight inside the cave while sitting up in a tree. He had his Doujutsu, Byakugan, active and was thoroughly enjoying the battle.

* * *

How was that for a firs chapter REVIEW PLESE!!

" Kakashi loves that book so i heard an easy way for him to not move is to jump head on at him and i will yell the ending of the book is.. so he shuts his eyes and ears. brilliant if i do say so myself." Jordan said with a smile on his face


	2. The Chunnin Exams: Crazy COUSINS!

This story is going way better than my other Naruto one!! YAY!! This one might not be as long hoe but i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Azami got into stance. The dog hopped on her back and she yelled. "Fang over fang!" soon both master and dog were in the tunnel, going to attack the man who was holding her peers captive. Just in time Jordan un hooked the shadow and atched the guy get teared to shreds " Nice job." Jordan said as he patted Azami on the back. " Now lets return to Konaho to get our mission pay." Jordan told them as he lept followed by Ivy and Kyle. Azami grinned. "Thanks." she said. Her puppy barked happily as it was now back in its original form and she scooped it up and set it on her shoulder. "Okay." she said, jumping out after them.

As soon as they reached the gate they saw Naruto standing there looking dissapointed. " Hello Naruto the mission was a succses and the Chunnin and Special Jounnin are dead." Jordan told him as he bowed. As soon as he finished NAruto went over to Kyle and punched him in the face. " IDIOT!! NOW IM NOT TEACHING YOU THAT SUPER COOL AWSOME JUTSU!!" he yelled at Kyle. Kyle had a flow of anime tears falling down his face. " why." Kyle asked as he walked to the ramen stand. " uhhh okay then that was a little weird?" Jordan said confused "JUst a bit..." Azami said, raising an eyebrow at the two. "WE'll have to talk to Naruto later..."

" Hey Azami wanna come to the resturant with me not as a date thoe." Jordan asked."Sure." she said, shrugging. She began walking towards the restaraunt, first walking to her house and dropping off her puppy.Jordan walked to his house had a shower well because he smelt like wet damp cave. As Jordan came out he walked out of his house and towards the resturant. as he was walking by he noticed gennin fro diffrent villages here.Azami pulled her long hair into a ponytail again and looked around for Jordan. She noticed some people arriving, and jumped slightly as she saw him. "Why are all these gennin coming?" she asked, slightly naive.

" I don't know maybe it would be best if we avoided them for awhile." Jordan said lazily as he entered. As soon as he did he wish he hadn't. " JORDAN!!" yelled a girl and a guy that came and hugged him. " Rachel and Daniel. how are my little cusins." JOrdan asked. " Jordan where the same age as you remember that." Rachel told him. " Ya but i was born 3 minutes before you guys." Jordan told them back.Azami shrugged, laughing as Jordan got attacked by his cousins. "Hey." she said, nodding slightly at them. The smile was still on her face as she looked over at Jordan." Oh sorry. Daniel and Rachel this is Azami. Azami these are my cousins Daniel Garra's son and Rachel Garra's daughter." Jordan introduced. " So what are you guys doing here??" Jordan asked. " Still as clueless as ever arent you Jordan. Where here for the Chunnin exams." Rachel sighed.Azami grinned and nodded at the two. "That's why they're all here!! I didn't even realize...I hope we do well..." she said, frowning a bit. "So do you two wanna eat with us?" she asked.

" DO WE EVER!!" They both screamed. " Azami that wasnt smart. these two have appitites that are bigger than Naruto's and Kyle's and The Whole Akimichi clan's Apetite on free Ramen and Beef day." Jordan warned.Azami's eyes widened. "You couldn't have warned me beforehand?" she asked. She groaned. "Well it's too late now. Let's go sit down." she said reluctantly. She walked over to a table and sat in a corner seatJordan went and sat down beside Azami he leaned over to hear and whisperd " Lets split the check deal?" Jordan whispered. .Azami nodded. She shifted, the kind smile returning to her face. "Sooo..." she said, trying to somehow break the awkward silence. " What have you guys been up. How is Uncle Garra and Uncle Kankouro." Jordan asked. " Well we have just been doing missions training you know normal stuff. Garra and Kankouro and going to come to the exam to watch us perform in the final exam." Rachel told him. Then came the question Jordaan knew that it was coming. " So Jordan is she your...girlfriend?" Daniel asked. " What no where just teamates out for a team supper right Azami." Jordan told them and then asked Azami. Azami nodded. "Yup. We were paired as a two man cell, and we just got back from a mission, so we decided to go out to dinner." she said, nodding. She knew that question would be coming, she just hadn't wanted it to.

" Oh okay then. so does that mean i can ask her out then." Daniel asked. Before he could say anymore Jordan's and Rachel's fist connected with his face. " **BREAK FACE ON PERVERTED DANIEL NO JUTSU**!!" They both yelled as Daniel was sen through the wall. " Well we better go before Daniel becomes more of a nusicance." Rachel said as she dragged Daniels body back to the Nara Family Mansion where they were apparently stayin. "Sorry about that." Jordan applagised.Azami blushed and jumped slightly as the boy was thrown through the wall. "Ummm...yeah...it's okay..." she said._After Dinner_ " Well that was good." Jordan said as he finished his food. " Well i better get home see you tommorow remember room 301 at the Academy for the first part of the exam." Jordan said as he took off and waved.Azami nodded. "Okay. Bye!" she exclaimed. She stood and walked out of the restaurant and towards her home. She got home and walked straight up to her bedroom. Her puppy, who was now named Akari, ran up the stairs after her. _The Next Day_ " Where are you Azami i cant enter without you." Jordn sadi outloud. Jordan was sitting there for 15 minutes Kakashi-sensei wouldnt let him trew unless Azami was there as well. Azami came running in. "I am so sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed, pulling her hair up into her custom ponytail. "Again, I'm so sorry." she said, sighing heavily as she relaxed. "So, shall we go in?" she asked." Yes we shall." Jordan told her as they entered the room. " HEY JORDAN WHATS UP!!" Kyle yelled. " Hi Kyle, Ivy." Jordan told them " Ready for me to wipe up the floor with you guys in the exam." Jordan asked them.

Azami jumped as Kyle began talking to them. She smiled as Devon Aburame walked over and began talking to her. "Are you ready?" the quiet boy asked. She nodded excitedly, smiling at the boy she had known nearly her entire life. "What about you?" she asked. He nodded slightly and then began walking around on his own again, a trail of small bugs running to keep up with him. Jordan leaned over to her. " That guy gives me the creeps." Jordan whispered in her ear. As soon as he said that the proctor came on and told them to sit down and begin the test. Jordan was by Ivy and Kyle but he couldnt find Azami. Azami laughed. She sat down, but separated by Kyle and Ivy, and various other students from Jordan. She couldn't see him and she looked around a couple times, biting her lip.

Jordan knew what to do it was a easy test well for him anyway with his IQ he finished in less then 2 minutes all he had to do now was sleep. Azami finished within the first 45 minutes and sighed slightly. Her eyes drooped closed, something she figured had rubbed off from Jordan. She spent the rest of the time asleep. The proctor told them they had to either take the question or not become chunnin ever. But since Azami and Jordan where sleeping they passed. There was a big smash and a bunch of lights and a giant banner said Anko Mitirashi. " Meet me at the forest of death." She yelled before left. " Weird." Jordan thought as he jumpped out the window.

* * *

How was that for the second chapter?? REVIEW!! if i get maybe more reviews before i put out the 3rd chapter maybe ill do an omake at the end. Man my grammer is bad in this chapter. Im lazy so I doing that part fast but the forest of death will be long don't worry.


	3. Forest Of Death,Training,

Wow im actually doing a 3rd chapter that's odd since I don't have any REVEIWS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_Forest OF Death_

" So listen up Maggots! This test is about survival!! You have to get 1 of a heaven scroll and an earth scroll!! You will be in there for 6 days!! When you get both scrolls head to the tower!! Now go line up so e can star handing out scrolls!!" Anko yelled. The 2 Chunnin proctors closed the blind. ' so there putting a blind there so other teams don't know what scroll they have.' Jordan thought as he nodded the Azami and got the scroll. Jordan leaned over and whispered. "we have an heaven scroll" Azami nodded, grinning slightly. She crossed her arms over her stomach, relaxing as she looked around.

" Where are to report to gate 53." Jordan told her. " Okay open the gates!!" Anko yelled as every gate opened and everyone ran in. As they where tree jumping Jordan stopped on a near by branch. " I think we should rest at that stream until it gets dark then all the ninja will be tired." Jordan strategize as he jumped on the rocks by the stream and filled up the water bottle. " Azami you should be an amazing survivalist go set up traps around camp." Jordan asked her. Azami nodded. She began setting up some traps, grinning as she did so. She flounced back to camp, her hair bouncing. She pulled it out of it's ponytail and sat on a rock." Hmm now we should take turns guarding ill go first for 3 hours then you get up and go for 3 hours then we strike." Jordan explained. Azami nodded. She laid down and closed her eyes, soon asleep again. Why waste the three hours, when she could sleep and store up her energy?

Jordan was walking around when he heard one of Azami's traps spring. He rushed over there and saw three rain ninja with a heaven scroll. Jordan knocked them out and reset the trap he tied them up on the tree. Jordan could have sworn he heard laughter but he let it slide and went back to camp. Azami groaned as she rolled onto a rock, it hindering her ability to sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jordan back in camp. "Why are you back?" she muttered, a drowsy undertone to her voice.

" I think someone's after you." Jordan told her with that look. " Oh by the way I got 4 heaven scrolls but no earth scrolls yet." Jordan sighed.

Azami raised an eyebrow at Jordan. She sat up, more awake now. "What do you mean by 'after me'?" she asked. She yawned and crossed her legs. "And awesome. Now we just need earth scrolls."

" Im not really sure but either someone wants to kill you or is after you as in revenge on your clan for some reason." Jordan told her. Jordan heard rustling in the bushes and threw a kunai and it was blocked by sand. " Come on out Daniel." Jordan told him. " Oh its you" Daniel sighed. " Daniel where's Rachel??" Jordan asked. " Some Sound Ninja captured her." Daniel said as he couldn't look Jordan in the eyes. Jordan was now not in Lazy Nora style but more Sasuke avenger style. " **WHERE ARE THEY**!" Jordan asked as his eyes changed as black as a shadow. it was a traight all Nara's had when they got really ticked off. " There in the hollow tree north of the river." Daniel told him before Jordan disappeared. Daniel looked at Azami " There is going to be a lot of blood. We better go stop before Jordan kills everyone." Daniel told Azami in a worried voice. " By the way the only reason Jordan acted like that is because hes protective over me but _VERY_ protective of Rachel like a brother/sister thing you know." Daniel told her waiting for her to get up. Azami nodded as she stood. "Yeah. I know the feeling." she said. She began running after her partner, hoping that not too much would happen before she got there.

As Daniel and Azami where jumping tree to tree they could see a dark glow. " That's a Shadow Ball its a rare technique in the Nara clan only Shikaku, Shikamaru and Jordan have been able to do it." Daniel said as he watched it explode and several dead sound ninja where dead as three moved in to kill Jordan. " That move takes a lot of chakra we have to get there now!!" Daniel yelled as he moved to protect Jordan. Azami ran faster towards Jordan. She jumped up behind one of the Sound ninja and sent a kick to his head, sending him sprawling onto the ground. She pulled a kunai on him, slashing and tossing it towards vital points.

Jordan passed out from Chakra depletion as Daniel and Azami came, Daniel was working on some as soon as he saw a limp figure slowly walking towards them. it was Rachel and she was badly beaten. Azami finished off the one she was fighting and moved onto the second one. She watched Daniel carefully as he fought that one, backing off from hers as soon as he had finished his. "Take this one! I'm gonna help them." she said as she ran towards the injured girl." Fine." Daniel said as he quickly finished them both off with Desert Funeral. Daniel picked Jordan up and put one of his arms around his shoulder. Jordan was starting to wake up. " Is Rachel ok??" Jordan asked.

Azami laid Rachel down and began cleaning off her wounds. "She's pretty beat up, but she'll be okay." she said. She cleaned off the wounds and began bandaging them, sighing slightly. "Are you okay?" she asked the girl. Jordan searched threw the sound ninja. " Hey Azami I found a earth scroll." Jordan yelled. " Oh Daniel for helping us out here." Jordan told Daniel as he threw him a heaven scroll. " Thanks its just what we need." Daniel told him with a smile. " AZAMI WE SHOULD HEAD BACK TO THE TOWER!!" Jordan yelled. Azami nodded and began running to the tower. "Awesome! C'mon!" she said, even though she was already running. She slowed only a bit to allow Jordan to catch up and then she continued running to make it to the tower.

" Hey slow down im injured!" Jordan yelled as he ran after here but decide to tree jump instead. As they made it to the tower they opened there scrolls and the scrolls had smoke and after it poofed there stood Kakashi while reading his Make-out Violence. Hey Guys looks like you made it." Kakashi said as he eye smiled. " Well if you guys will come with me." Kakashi said as he grabbed them and Shushinned to the waiting room. He handed them a key. " Room 10" He said as he tossed them the key As they reached the room they saw it was in awesome shape it had 2 king sized bed a bathroom and shower and T.V. " Well we will be here for the next 6 days so might as well relax." Jordan sighed as he went back into lazy mode. Azami grinned as they made it. Then, as they were poofed to the room, her eyes widened. "Wow! It's amazing..." she said, looking around. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat before walking back into the main room and sitting down in a chair. She flipped on the T.V. and began watching, a large smile on her face.

" Hmm we should take turns on cooking. ill cook first because im hungry for something only a Nara can make." Jordan told her as his stomach growled. "Okay." she said as she finished her snack. She raised her eyebrow at him and relaxed in her seat, arms crossed behind her head. She continued watching the T.V., a small smile on her face the entire time. Jordan looks at Azami and asks " Why are you smiling?" As he walked into the kitchen. "I don't know." Azami said, looking over her shoulder at him. She looked back at the T.V. and watched it, leaning back in her chair. However, she leaned back too far and fell backwards, swearing under her breath.

AS Jordan appears in the kitchen he does a little thing here and a little thing here. oh big thing here, a little this-- " FIRE!!" Jordan yells. Azami jumped up. "What did you set on fire?!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes wide." oh nothing its part of the recipe to start it on fire don't worry." Jordan told her. " Ok its done." Jordan told her as he began to chow down on the food.

Azami glared and then walked into the kitchen to get her own food. She took a couple bites. "This is good." she said, smiling as she sat down again." Here I even made some for Akari." Jordan said as he put some food in a dish for the puppy. Akari came running over to her dish, yipping happily. She began eating. "Thanks." Azami said, smiling. She ate a bit more, nodding and smiling as she did

so." its good. Better then I thought it would turn out." Jordan said out loud. " So what are we going to do for these next week or so?" Jordan asked as he went for seconds. Azami smiled a bit. She finished off her plate and walked into the kitchen, putting it in the sink. She walked back out to the living room, shrugging. "I have no clue." she said.

" I think im just going to relax wait for the next exam." Jordan told her as he laid back in a bed." Okay." Azami said. She yawned and nodded. "That actually sounds like a good idea..." she said. She turned off the T.V. and crawled into her own bed, closing her eyes as she laid down fully on it.

_The Next Day_

Jordan woke up at 8:00 as he walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat Azami shifted as she heard someone get up and walk around, and she slowly opened an eye. "Mmm?" she said, surveying the room to see what was going on. Jordan decide to take a detour around this tower. He threw on some clean clothes and went out to look around. He took a key and headed down the long hallway. he could smell food and went that way. There was Ichiraku Ramen in restaurant form. As Jordan walked in he saw there Hokage sitting there engulfing ramen. " Hello Hokage-sama." Jordan told him as he took a seat next to him. " Oh hello Jordan" Naruto said as he turned around. " When did you and Azami get to the tower?" He asked. " Last night" Jordan replied. Azami stumbled out of bed, narrowly avoiding tripping over Akari. She ran a brush through her hair and put on some clean clothes, wondering where her partner could be going. She headed down the stairs and towards the downstairs. The scent of food entered her nostrils and her stomach replied with a grumble. She walked down to their, smiling when she saw the two. "Hello." she said." Hey Azami" they both said as she entered the restaurant. " Anyway so Naruto do you think there will be a preliminary round??" Jordan asked as he chewed. " Im not sure but I do know that they are watching you guys for Chunnin." Naruto said as he pointed at the two." Sweet!" Azami exclaimed. She ordered some ramen and smiled. "That's great..." she said. She looked around the restaurant, an absentminded smile on her face.

" Im glad that we have 5 days left to relax." Jordan said as he finished. " I think I will hit the hot springs later you two." Jordan said as he left. " Ok im still wondering why I decide to put you to together on a team or was it the council??" Naruto thought out loud. Azami shrugged as she ate her ramen. "I don't know." she said. She smiled as she looked down into her bowl and saw she was half-finished. "Why did you team us up?" she wondered." Sorry but if you guys turn Chunnin then I will tell you." Naruto told her with a stern voice. Azami sighed. "Fine." she said. She finished her ramen and stood. "I'm gonna go relax. Bye Hokage-sama!" she exclaimed as she walked off in a random direction. "Bye" he waved. right before he was about to leave. " Naruto they didn't pay so pay up." Teuchi said. ' JORDAN!! AZAMI!! IM GOING TO GET YOU BACK!!' he mentally yelled.

_With Jordan_

'Ahh these hot springs are nice' Jordan says as he relaxed into the water.

_Back With Azami_

Azami was back in the room, relaxing in a chair and just watching T.V. Akari was curled up in her lap, enjoying it as much as her master. Jordan was out of the hot springs and was walking to the room. He opened the door but saw that Azami didn't notice he quietly snuck up behind her and " BOOOOOOOOO!!" he yelled. Azami screamed and jumped, the dog being thrown out of her lap and onto the floor. "That was not nice!" she exclaimed, hitting Jordan playfully with a pillow. She took a few deep breaths, trying to recover with some dignity. Jordan was on the floor laughing his head off. " HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!" He laughed. " Oh its your turn to cook." Jordan said as he recovered from lack of breath.

Azami glared and threw the pillow at him as she walked into the kitchen. She began cooking, and a while later, she looked out to where Jordan was. "Food's ready." she said, putting some into a dish for Akari and then some on a plate for herself."YAY!!" Jordan yelled as he ran into the kitchen and sat down. "Itadakimasu." Azami said. She sat down and began eating, feeling slightly distracted.

_1 Week Later_

All the contestants where standing attention listening to the Hokage's speech. " So now please go up to the banisters and watch for your name on the board." As everyone walked up and where watching the board." The first contestants are Jordan Nara and Daniel Of The Dessert!" he yelled as Jordan and Daniel went down or it was more like Kyle pushed Jordan over the edge. ' Kyle im going to get you back.' Jordan thought as he saw sand coming at him. " Daniel forfeit now." Jordan warned. " Make me!" he yelled. " Ok then I will. This jutsu comes in handy when your uncle is a puppet master." Jordan flashed threw some hand signs. " **Shadow Puppet Jutsu**." Jordan yelled. as Puppets out of shadows formed and Jordan smirked. " You hit one and the explosive tags go off!" Jordan yelled at him. " FINE I WILL THEN!!" Daniel yelled as he sent a gust of sand and all the puppets blew up and re-formed. As Daniel was fighting puppets Jordan was forcing him back with kunai. Jordan formed some hand-signs again." **Shadow Possession Jutsu**" He said as one of the puppets attached to Daniel. " Success." Jordan said. Jordan pulled out a bunch of Kunai and Shuriken so Daniel did the same. "Jordan we will both die don't do it." Daniel said. " That's a risk I will take." Jordan said as he smirked and threw them. Daniel was sweating until Jordan dodged them by bending backward. he did it so fast that Daniel hit the wall behind him and knocked him self out. " owww." Jordan mumbled. " You fell into my trap. I forced you back so you would be at the wall then did Shadow Possession. when I threw the weapons and dodged you didn't even know the wall was there." Jordan mumbled over Daniels body. ' So that's what he was planning.' both Kakashi and Naruto thought.

Azami watched the two fight, nodding as Jordan finally beat Daniel. "Good job Jordan!" she exclaimed, a large smile on her face." Thanks." Jordan said as he sat down. " Looks like your next. " Jordan said as he looked at the board which said "Azami Inuzuka and...""Devon Aburame?! I don't wanna hurt him...but I have to become a Chuunin..." Azami said, sighing." Remember to become Chunnin strategise and become leader sort-a-way." Jordan told her. Azami sighed as she headed down with Devon.

Azami walked down, looking over at Devon. "Just remember, I don't want to hurt you." she said. Her life-long friend nodded at her and got into a fighting position, Azami mimicking it by going into her own fighting position. A few seconds later, bugs were crawling at her from all directions, and Akari was creeping closer and closer to her body, frightened by the crawly critters. Azami let out a low growl, **"Four Legs Technique!"** she shouted, and she immediately went running towards the boy, knocking him backwards and off his feet. "Ready to give up?" she asked, but he replied by shaking is head and wiping away the blood on his mouth. She ran past him, circling him and scratching at his arms. She slowed down considerably and her nails once again shortened to their original length. Before Devon could get a word out, **"Double Piercing Fang!"** and both Azami and Akari went whirling towards Devon, knocking him backwards and unconscious. "Never was faster than me..." she muttered as she walked back to where the others were sitting.

_At The End Of The Preliminaries_

"nice battle Azami" Jordan told her. as he waved. After everyone did battles they all went down and picked a number. "I got 6" Jordan whispered. 'which means I get to go last.' Jordan thought. "Thanks." Azami said. She grabbed a number. "I got 4." she told him. She looked at her number and then around at everyone standing there. "So it looks like if you win ur match u go against me" Jordan sighed. Azami sighed. "I guess so..." she said. She looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. "This is stupid."" Hey you picked 4 not me. Then again you are right this is troublesome." Jordan sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Azami kicked another rock and then looked around. "I wonder if I'll be going against someone easy..." she wondered. " I got the lucky but I face whoever wins out of your match" Jordan sighed. Azami sighed and kicked the rock again, sending it flying. She closed her eyes and looked down at the ground.

_In The Middle Of Konahogakure_

" Well looks like we have a month to train." Jordan sighed as they left the exam place. " Well im going to go play some Shougi with my dad. I will train with you later." Jordan told her as he went a different direction." Okay." Azami said. She began walking back to her own house to train with her father, hoping he would be available.

_Nara Residents_

" I see so you beat Daniel." Shikamaru said to his son. " Yeah its going to be real troublesome to." Jordan sighed. " I see remember that life is like a Shougi game." Shikamaru began. " Many pieces I say im a pawn." Shikamaru sighed. " Why would you be a pawn." Jordan asked with a puzzled face. " Well I would sacrifice my life to save the king. You would be a knight." Shikamaru said again. " Why would I be a Knight??" Jordan asked. " Because you are the next generation of shinobi to protect the king. Oh and by the way Checkmate." Shikamaru sighed. " What ohhh" Jordan groaned. " Hey Jordan,Shikamaru." Said a voice from behind them. " Oh hello Asuma." Shikamaru smiled. " Hi I was wondering if I could be Jordan's trainer before the Chunnin exams." Asuma asked. " Hmm Jordan what do you say." Shikamaru asked. " Well the only reason im asking is because My dad trained you and you trained me. So I thought it would be normal for me to teach Jordan here." Asuma said. " Sure." Jordan shrugged. " Ok then well lets start now Jordan lets head to the training ground." Asuma said as they Shushinned away. " Oh here Jordan here is a present for ya." Asuma said as he threw something at Jordan. " The-These- These are your Chakra Blades." Jordan stuttered as he put on the brass knuckle knife like things. " Yes they are there just like mine. I had them custom made." Asuma said as he smiled at Jordan's astonishment.

_Inuzuka Residents_

Azami knocked on the door. "I'm ho-ome." she called out, looking around as she stepped into the empty house. "Dad? Aunt Hana?" She searched and searched but couldn't find them. Sighing, she began walking out of the house, when Akamaru ran into her, nearly knocking her over. "Whoa there big guy, you okay?" she asked, patting his head. He barked happily before scooping her onto his back and running with Akari at his feet. They ended up in a large field, and Azami could see the faint outline of both of her family members. "Ummm...Dad? What's going on?" she asked. Kiba stepped out of the shadows. "We're here to train you, and this time we have a bit of help." One thing the Inuzuka girl hadn't noticed upon her arrival to the field was the man that had followed. Rock Lee came bounding up, and jumped over her, barely clearing her head. "I will help you too!" he exclaimed. "With the power of youth!" Azami sweatdropped but nodded. "Cool! SO he's gonna help me with my Taijutsu, and you with my Kekkei Genkai jutsus?" Kiba nodded. "Yup. Now which one would you like to work on first?"

_Training Ground 10_

Jordan was in a fierce spar with Asuma. "Come on is that all you got." Asuma said tauntingly. " NOPE!!" Jordan yelled as he charged the blade up with chakra to make it longer. " Now time for my new jutsu. SHADOW PRISON JUSTU!!" Jordan yelled and Asuma was trapped in a shadow prison. " Now its time for. WIND STYLE 1000 STRIKES!!" He yelled as a bunch of wind fists nailed Asuma. " Okay I give in. Now go work on your shadow and strategy techniques with your dad." Asuma said as he laid down by a tree.

_Inuzuka Private Training Grounds_

Azami glared, sweat dripping down her face as she kicked at Lee, barely avoiding Lee taking her down again. She did a spin kick towards him, suddenly ending up behind the other man and kicking him. "Hai!" she exclaimed as he fell. "Wow...you've improved. Definitely full of youth! You should probably work with your father now." Lee said exclaimed.

_Nara Private Training Grounds_

" Hey dad." Jordan said as he came onto the training field. " Dad so what are we doing first." Jordan asked. " Shadow techniques try and focus your shadow chakra on picking up these weapons." Shikamaru said. " Ok then." Jordan said as he put his hand in the rat sign. A few hours later and he had it down. " Got it." Jordan said. " Now try this." Shikamaru said s he made Jordan's shadow attack him. " That's cool." Jordan said as he tried it on a tree.

* * *

Finally done this Chapter I liked this on personally so please Review and I might set up a poll to see if Jordan and Azami should be together?? Ohh and remember that this is Asuma's son I just called him Asuma.


	4. Not a Chapter

I have changed my name to My Big Sis Is Awesome so ust so u kno who it is ok this isnt a chapter so dont get to excited :) This is JordanRULZ and BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH and now My Big Sis Is Awesome goin away now


End file.
